Entre libros y ruletas
by Amethist-Chan
Summary: Nacido de mi alocada is quiere una remodelacion,sin ninguna intencion oculta o eso es lo que creen Aniz y Aza. Spoiler:¿Alder sabe preparar pociones? One-shot Rated M Pokemon no me pertenece Volviedo epicamente despues de unas (no merecidas) vacaciones :)


POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE

Advertencias:Lemon Royaldshipping

Como siempre desde que Iris se convirtio en la nueva campeona,se reunian una vez a la semana en la sala de Iris,pero habian muchas peculiaridades en esta reunion,1 las reuniones se hacen los jueves,hoy es martes,2 Anis y Aza venian con cosas,Anis con montañas de libros y Aza con miles de ruletas y 3,en vez del tipico sillon rojo donde se sienta Iris,habia una cama con frazadas moradas,negras y azules,aqui habia Purloin encerrado.

-Ok niñita,dinos para que querias que traiga mis preciadas ruletas-Dijo Aza mientras abrazaba una ruleta-.

-Si y tambien mis libros-Dijo Anis haciendo lo mismo solo que en vez de una ruleta uso un libro-.

-Catleya,Lotto pueden retirarse jijiji-Dijo Iris-.

-Nos vemos,ire a ver si tengo mas retadores-Dijo Lotto-.

-Cuidense mucho,Anis mucho cuidado-Dijo Catleya muy preocupada,la verdad es que ella ya sabia de que trataba todo esto pero Iris le prohibio hablar y la verdad su conciencia le decia a gritos que se quedase ahi,la parte malvada de ella decia que se fuera y se encerrara en el cuarto de seguridad con camaras debajo de su sala-Nos vemos-Gano su parte malvada-.

En cuanto quedaron solo ellos 3 Iris empezo a hablar.

-Bueno,los he llamado por que quiero remodelar mi sala-Dijo muy alegre Iris-.

-Y para que querias que trajieramos todos esto,podias pedir tus propios muebles o accesorios por internet-Dijo exasperado Aza,no queria deshacerse de sus ruletas,todas ellas tienen la historia de un retador diferente,aparte que el mismo las manda hacer,a su medida,osea extremadamente elegantes y finas-.

-Por que quiero libros para leer y aparte crear un mini laberinto y las ruletas para decidir como sera la batalla-Dijo Iris,pero la verdad tenia otros planes-.

-Y por que la cama-Pregunto Anis dudosa Por que Iris quiere una cama en su remodelacion?-.

-Pues... ! es que paso mucho tiempo aqui y a veces me da sue o y digamos que la silla no era muy comoda-Explico Iris rascandose la cabeza-.

-Y por que nos quieres aqui y por que echaste a los demas-Pregunto Aza-.

-Neh,la verdad solo los queria a ustedes 2 por que son los que van a crear lo que les dije-Dijo Iris,Anis y Aza se miraron entre ellos,no podrian contra ella,cuando se proponia algo,no lo sacaba de su mente hasta que lo cumplia,por mas retorcida y muy pervertida sea la idea,no descansaria hasta verla realizada,lo gajes de trabajar con una ni a con ese caracter-.

-Bien-Dijieron los adultos en la sala,Iris aplaudio delicadamente y bajo por las escaleras corriendo antes de pisar el transportador dijo-.

-Se me olvidaba,lo haran los 2 solos,estaran encerrados,no quiero que nada se valla por el transportador y si tienen sed por ahi hay unas gaseosas-Dicho esto se coloco en el transportador,se despidio con la mano y su figura desaparicio,no alcanzo a ver como Anis y Aza se lanzaron hacia ella y se chocaron contra el suelo-.

-Yo voy por ella,esa mocosa debe aprender que no somos sus sirvientes-Dijo Aza mientras ayudaba a pararse a Anis,se coloco en el transportador,pero no se transpotaba a la sala principal,enojado empezo a saltar sobre el transportador intentando que funcionara y Anis solto una risilla- Que? estoy tratando de que esta porqueria funcione-.

-No vez,jijiji Iris cerro el transportador de esta sala para que no salgamos,debo de admitir que no me esperaba que ella sepa como cerrar los transportadores-Dijo Anis-.

-Osea que estamos encerrados-Dijo Aza-.

-Sip,bueno hay que empezar a remodelar este lugar supongo que Iris volvera en la noche-Diciendo esto,Anis subio por las escaleras-Que no vienes-.

-Me niego a trabajar,no soy el esclavo de esa chica mimada-Dijo Aza-.

-'El chico de cabello azul noche se negaba a ir en contra de sus principios egoistas'-Resito Anis-.

-Encerio empezaras con tus trances creativos-Le recrimino Aza-.

-No,me referi que tu por ser un egoista,te niegas a hacerlo sin recibir nada a cambio-Explico Anis-.

-A puesto que no dirias eso si Lotto estuviera en mi lugar-Dijo enojado Aza-.

-Y tu no te negarias a hacerlo si yo fuera Catleya-Ataco Anis-.

\- Celosa mi querida escritora?-Dijo coqueto Aza mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras-.

-Y tu mi querido jugador de azar-Dijo en el mismo tono Anis mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta quedar frente a el-.

-Mejor iniciemos ya con eso-Dijo Aza-Mientras mas rapido empezemos con esto mas pronto lo terminaremos-Dijo mientras se hacia a un lado y seguia avanzando,Anis le siguio estuvieron casi todo el dia trabajando,pero al fin terminaron,estaban agotados y se hecharon en la cama-.

-Jamas volvemos a aceptar hacer esto de nuevo-Dijo agotado Aza-.

-Nuncaaaaaa-Dijo muy cansada-.

-Oye,Iris no dijo que habia unas gaseosas por ahi-Razono Aza-.

-Pues que esperas,anda, Corre!-Le mando Anis-.

-Ya voy,ya voy-Decia mientras se paraba e hiaba por las gaseosas,cuando volvio miro su 'obra de arte',todas las ruletas estaban puestas todas formando una ruleta muy grande que tapaba la cama y por ende el campo de batalla,que se esconde debajo de la cama,muy ingenioso por parte de la maestra dragon,y antes de llegar a la ruleta estaba el GIGANTE laberinto que creo Anis,muy bello pero si sacas un libro,se derrumba todo y luego las interminables escaleras,Iris se pondra muy contenta cuando vea el arduo trabajo-Toma la tuya-Dijo entregandole la botella con el nombre de ella-.

-Gracias-Dijo mientras le daba el primer sorbo a su bebida,Aza tambien lo hizo con la suya,pero-Oye...Aza-Dijo Anis mientras se tomaba la cabeza-.

-Que cosa-Dijo mientras se tocaba la frente,era idea suya o el calor de la sala subio en vez de bajar cuando tomo la gaseosa-.

-Tengo mucho calor-Decia mientras se quitaba su mo o negro del cuello,Aza noto algo,era el cuello mas deliciosamente perfecto que haya visto jamas-.

Y sin pensar ni siquiera en ella se lanzo hacia el,cual Mightyena hacia su presa.

\- A-AZA Q-QUE ME H-HACES!-Grito desesperada,no es que no le gustara la sensacion,en realidad era lo mas placentero que habia sentido,lo malo era que si Iris llegaba,  
le arruinarian sus ultimos momentos de infancia-.

-Tu dejate llevar-Le aconsejo Aza antes de besarla,Ok,razonemos,Anis que apenas y hablaba con confianza con el ex-campeon,la Elite 4 e Iris,era obvio que este era su primer beso y si todo seguia asi,tal vez tambien seria su primera vez,pero,POR ARCEUS, Con Aza? y que pasaria despues,serian novios o que, su relacion seria como lo era antes?no,por que si Aza la trata como antes,ella no podria ni verle a la cara,hablando de cara,ya no sentia sus apreciados lentes rojos en su lugar,abrio un ojo para comprobar...y si,sus lentes estaba a varios metros de la cama,rotos,despues de esto tendria que ir a comprar otros-Anis.. e-estas s-segura?-Pregunto el,a estas alturas ya no tenia su bufanda y su chaqueta,por cortesia de la que estaba debajo de el,ok,tal vez ella si se este desenvolviendo bien,tenia toda su mente nublada y solo pensaba en una frase:'En una cama los dos amantes se entregaban a los caprichos de sus cuerpos',sip ,tenia la mente muy bloqueada,pero,adios traje morado,si,  
como pensaba ella,el ya era un experto,y como no desde hace a os que juega a la ruleta con las retadoras mujeres,si el ganaba,ellas se entragaban a el,si ellas ganaban,  
tendrian su batalla,pero en respuesta lo beso apasionadamente,los pantalones de Aza y los zapatos de los 2 desaparecieron en algun momento-.

-A-ah ah-Gimio Anis, Cuando Aza se deshizo de su sosten!?,lo unico que sabia es que la en la boca de Aza estaba uno de sus senos y Dahhh!,se sentia jodidamente bien,definitivamente el era todo un experto pero esto no era justo,ella sola estaba disfrutando,y asi que con una mano llego al boxer de su amante y delicadamente empezo a mover su peque a mano adentrandose dentro de la unica prenda que conservaba su amante,en respuesta,Aza gimio sonoramente y con una mano agarro el otro seno y lo empezo a mover y con la otra mano se adentro dentro de la unica prenda que le quedaba a Anis,si era sincero,Anis siempre le habia atraido,su inocencia la hacia alguien muy particular,contando que tiene 23 a os,penso que era menor la primera vez que la vio y ahora la tenia debajo suyo El mundo si que da vueltas!,su mano tocaba todo lo que encontraba,en reaccion,Anis gemia a todo lo que da,pero empezo a morderse el labio inferior para ahogar todo lo que lograra salir de su boca-.

-No te retengas,me gusta oirte-Dijo Aza,la verdad,en esos momentos era lo que le motivaba a seguir y no detenerse hasta el final,los hermosos gemidos de Anis,era el o esos sonidos eran los mas sexis que halla escuchado en su vida,pero ya era tiempo,debia unirse a Anis ya o hiba a explotar,asi que de una con su mano retiro la tanga a Anis y Anis hizo lo mismo con el boxer de Aza,ok, TENIA MIEDO!,era su primera vez,y lo mas cerca que a estado de este momento es cuando lee los libros eroticos que le decomisa al lider de Arrecipolis en las reuniones,Wallace creo quese llama penso pero no valia en ese momento,con la mirada Aza le pregunto si estaba segura,ella asintio,pero solto un gemido de dolor, SI QUE DUELE!,mataria a ese de la tele que alegaba que la primera vez no duele,pero Aza estaba como decirlo, Paraiso!,nunca creyo que Anis fuera tan estrecha,las paredes interiores se pegaban a su miembro y se sentia extremadamente bien,cuando el dolor ceso,fue Anis quien inicio el vaiven y Aza la embistio,los gemidos de los 2 se mezclaban y generaban un aura calida-.

-A-anis y-ya n-no a-aguantare-Dijo entrecortado Aza,segundos despues se vino dentro de Anis,una suerte increible que Anis no este en sus dias,Aza cayo al costado de ella-Eso fue lo mas increible que hecho en mi vida-Dijo mientras regularizaba su voz-.

-No es cierto,no mientas-Dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en Aza-.

-No miento-Dijo Aza mientras abraza a Anis-.

-Oye-Llamo ella-.

-Si-Respondio el-.

-Y ahora que somos nosotros-Pregunto ella-.

-Pues,ahora eres mia y solo mia y no dejare que salgas otro hombre-Dijo abrazandola con mas fuerza-.

-Como si lo fuera a hacer-Dijo para caer dormida-.

-Buenas noches mi querida escritora-Dijo Aza para dormir-.

En el cuarto secreto de Catleya

Ahi se encontraban Catleya,Iris y Lotto,bueno Lotto estaba con un derame nasal,Iris daba brinquitos a su al rededor y Catleya miraba por una pantalla gigante a los enamorados.

\- SI!,sabia que con las pociones que me dio Alder ellos admitirian que se aman y aparte hicieron la remodelacion Wiiiiiiiiii!-Deci Iris-.

-Eso lo dices tu,yo tengo que ir al Centro Pokemon a que me vean la nariz-Decia Lotto mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre-.

-Tu viniste por tu cuenta,te advertimos y tu nos seguiste-Le dijo Catleya mientras miraba la pantalla ensimismada con la imagen que proyectaba-Sabia que eran el uno para el otro-.

Y asi se quedaron por un buen rato.

* * *

Mi primer lemon Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Se pone a dar brinquitos de felicidad-.

 **Resumiendo:he estado de viaje,por que a mi madre se le antojo,pero ya vuelvo con todo.**

 **'Los dias antes de' seguira emitiendo,no se preocupen,pero no sera lemon,por esa razon hice esto,compensacion lista =3**

 **Sayonara cx**


End file.
